SunLight
by CaroliineMaseen
Summary: Bella é uma escritora que viaja o mundo em busca de inspiração para seu primeiro livro.  Mal ela sabe que está prestes a encontrar a maior razão de sua existencia.
1. 1 Pensamentos

**Sun Light – Luz do Sol**

_**Capítulo 1 – Pensamentos**_

**[BPOV]**

_**-**Senhores passageiros, embarque para Miami, Estados Unidos, portão número 8. _

Ouvi aquela voz metálica ecoar pelos alto-falantes do aeroporto de Londres.

E lá vou eu para minha primeira viagem depois de anos em Harvard.

Formada em Literatura, eu agora iria viajar o mundo em busca de inspiração para o meu primeiro livro.

Nome? É... Ainda não tem.

Queria escrever uma história que tivesse algo a ver com o sol.

Sempre gostei do sol – da luz, do calor que me transmitia.

Quase nunca tive oportunidade de vê-lo em minha infância e na maior parte de minha adolescência.

Eu e meus pais morávamos em Forks, uma pequena cidadezinha com pouquíssimos habitantes, que ficava em Washington, EUA. Até que decidi fazer faculdade em Harvard, recusando as outras bolsas que recebera.

Fui andando em direção ao portão indicado pela voz sem emoção e extremamente profissional.

Mas antes de entrar no avião, eu tinha de entregar meus documentos e passaporte à recepção que tinha lá perto do portão onde uma mulher branca, baixa e de cabelos cacheados hiper-armados – que compensavam seus centímetros a menos – atendia.

Cheguei com meu melhor sorriso e lhe entreguei os papéis.

Ela retribuiu o sorriso, mas seu sorriso era muito profissional e forçado para parecer que era espontâneo.

Deu uma ligeira, mas atenta, estudada em meu passaporte e olhou para mim com seus olhos cinza-azulados.

- Srta. Swan, seu avião já está lhe esperando. – Entregou-me meus documentos.

- Obrigada. – Disse e peguei minha bolsa e minhas malas para passar por aquele equipamento que tem raios-X.

Peguei minhas malas e atravessei o portão.

Entrei no avião, levando a tiracolo meus livros preferidos: _Orgulho__e__Preconceito_e _Água__para__Elefantes_.

O meu exemplar de Jane Austen estava velho e surrado, de tanto eu lê-lo quando estava na escola secundária de Forks ele ficou assim – Produto de uma vida social pachorrenta.

E o outro era mais novo; eu o comprara depois de ver um de meus filmes favoritos, que tem o mesmo nome por ser baseado no livro. Não o tinha lido ainda, mas imaginei que se fosse como o filme seria bom e que me faria passar o tempo antes de encontrar minha BFF Rosalie Hale que tinha um _flat_ em Miami.

Ao pensar no filme, me lembrei do deus grego que era _Robert__Douglas__Thomas__Pattinson_ – que fazia o protagonista, Jacob Jankowski – e me perdi em seus olhos azuis-céu.(*)

Suspirei. Duvido que exista um homem mais perfeito que aquele.

Olhei em meu _Champion_ azul-celeste para ver quanto tempo divaguei pensando naquele em que eu tinha uma paixão platônica secreta nem tão secreta assim.

Perdi quinze minutos de leitura.

Comecei por _Orgulho__e__Preconceito_.

Caí no sono enquanto lia o clássico.

Minha mente ficou um ébano impenetrável... Depois imagens começaram a rodar em minha mente.

Em meio aquelas imagens, inconscientemente, reconheci as florestas verdes e protetoras de Forks... De casa.

Mas essa não foi a única coisa que reconheci; No meu _sonho/pesadelo_ também havia _ele_.

Damon Velmont. (_*2)_

Meu _ex-namorado_e perseguidor pessoal.

Ele estava lindo como sempre e assustador como nunca; seus olhos azuis cintilantes estavam cheios de um ódio mortal sem tamanho, seu rosto estava retorcido em fúria, suas mãos claras e suas roupas escuras estavam cobertas de sangue. Em seu pescoço pendia um colar prata com um losango de vidro que continha um liquido escuro, mas era o que estava em sua frente que me chamou atenção.

No sonho, eu peguei a pequena caixinha prateada que tinha em frente a ele.

Minhas mãos estavam ensangüentadas.

De repente a caixinha prata sumiu dentre minhas mãos cobertas de escarlate e Damon se ajoelhava em minha frente.

Seu rosto estava vazio e tranqüilo, seus olhos estampavam a mesma tranqüilidade que havia em seus traços.

Então, por puro reflexo, notei que suas roupas haviam mudado. Estavam claras e limpas.

Seu colar estava com o pingente vazio do liquido que havia antes.

Então sua voz rouca me perguntou.

_- Isabella Swan, você quer se casar comigo?_

Então eu respondi com medo, a voz tremendo.

_- Não._

Então tudo voltou ao que era antes; as roupas ensangüentadas e escuras, os olhos apavorantes, o rosto e o colar.

Só que agora o colar pingava sangue. _Meu_ sangue.

Ele levantou, jogou o objeto prateado no chão e me deu um tapa estalado na cara, fazendo-me cair na relva baixa.

Então eu acordei.

Estava suando frio, meus olhos arregalados, coração acelerado e respiração desregulada.

Eu sabia que ele jamais me perdoaria por aquilo.

E minha mente, para melhorar, o visualiza como um _serial__killer_que me persegue em meus sonhos com artefatos mortais.

É.

Como se já não bastasse as mensagens e as ligações.

Espero que esse tempo que irei passar em Miami me faça esquecer isso.

_* Não resisti colocá-lo na história, afinal, as minhas protagonistas sempre têm um pouquinho de mim. ",_

_*2 Estava vendo Fina Estampaenquanto escrevia ",_


	2. 2 A única exceção

**Sun Light – Luz do Sol**

_**Capítulo 2 – A única exceção **_

**[BPOV]**

Já era noite quando o avião pousou em Miami.

E o que vi me surpreendeu.

Rose estava lá no aeroporto me esperando com uma plaquinha toda cheia de _glitter_ e com lindos coraçõezinhos nos tons lilás e roxo escrito "_Bella__Swan_".

Mas não foi isso que me surpreendeu.

Ela não estava sozinha; tinha duas meninas com ela.

Uma era alta e magra. Era morena e tinha cabelos lisos e escuros na altura do ombro. Usava óculos com a armação branca, no estilo "gatinha". Seu rosto era doce e angelical. Ela sorria gentilmente para mim. Usava uma blusa branca de renda com ilhoses e calça jeans escura, quase preta, e sandálias brancas com detalhes de pedrarias douradas.

A outra era baixinha. Tinha cabelos louros, lisos claríssimos e curtos, olhos azuis penetrantes e era tão branca quanto eu. De longe dava para ver o traço de delineador preto super forte que ela passara. Usava um vestido azul florido e sandálias de salto alto pretas. Seu rosto era lindo como o rosto de um anjo. Ela dava um pequeno sorriso para mim.

Rosalie estava linda como sempre. Seus olhos verdes estavam um pouco marcados, o batom em sua boca chamava a atenção. Vermelho-sangue. Usava um macaquinho creme com linhas finas e verticais na cor cinza. Usava sapatilhas, preta e branca com _glitter_ prateado. Seu cabelo dourado estava jogado para trás por causa dos óculos escuros que estava neles.

Assim que cheguei perto delas com o meu melhor sorriso, Rose me pegou em um abraço apertado.

- Bel! Quanto tempo, _amore_! – Disse sorridente, enquanto me soltava.

Eu ri de sua empolgação.

- Sim, sim, faz um tempinho. – Falei ainda rindo.

Eu e Rose tínhamos nos conhecido no colegial, fomos parceiras de cálculo. Rose era muito inteligente e me ajudava com minhas dúvidas.

Então a morena falou:

- Oi. – suas bochechas coraram levemente. – Sou Angela Weber. Eu sou a vizinha e amiga da Rose. Ela fala muito de você.

Fiquei sem graça.

- Espero que só coisas boas. – respondi, dando um olhar divertido a Rose, que apenas riu.

Seguimos no carro de Rose, uma BMW M3 vermelha, até a sua casa.

Durante todo o percurso, Jane, a tal loura, não dirigiu nenhuma palavra a minha pessoa.

Rose a deixou no que parecia ser um apartamento de luxo de frente para a praia.

Saí do carro e coloquei minhas malas na soleira da casa enquanto Rose destrancava a porta da casa em que ela morava.

Era toda trabalhada em madeira e vidro, o que dava uma vista incrível da sala de estar.

Angela suspirou enquanto entrávamos e me ajudava com minhas poucas malas.

- Ainda bem que a Srta. Mal-Humorada não esta aqui.

Eu ri, concordando e sabendo que ela falava da Jane.

Rose também riu. Então ela parou subitamente de rir, virando-se para mim com um olhar de desculpas.

- Desculpe por ela, Bella; ela é sempre assim. Eu tento fazê-la se abrir mais é difícil. – ela respirou fundo e depois sorriu de novo. – Mas agora não é hora de histórias tristes. Vamos sair e comemorar a sua chegada... – trocou um olhar cúmplice com Angela, que apenas sorriu. - Aliás, bem vinda ao lar!

Angela riu.

- É, Bella, seja bem-vinda.

Sorri; elas eram muito hospitaleiras.

- Obrigada, Rose. Obrigada, Angela.

Angela deixou as malas perto da escada que havia no canto da sala.

- Me chame de Ang.

Assenti.

- Tudo bem, Ang.

Enquanto elas subiam as escadas rindo e cochichando, eu dei uma boa olhada pro cômodo em que estava.

Rose tinha muito bom gosto; Tinha uma mesa de vidro com um lindo arranjo de violetas com quatro poltronas brancas em volta. Tinha vasos de flores em todos os cantos da sala e nas janelas.

Tinha um tapete no meio da sala. Era de vários tons de azul.

Então eu peguei a mala pequena que restava para levar para o meu novo quarto e subi em direção ao cômodo de porta aberta do segundo andar.

O corredor tinha paredes brancas e as portas eram de um mogno brilhante. As maçanetas eram douradas.

Entrei e fiquei boquiaberta.

O quarto era lindo. As paredes eram brancas, com exceção de uma que era azul-celeste com detalhes de corações violetas e roxos. Na outra parede havia um lindo e enorme espelho de armação prateada com detalhes de rosas. Em outra parede, tinha o meu guarda-roupa. Ele era branco e de detalhes em prata. E na ultima parede havia uma linda cama de casal, de ferro escuro com rosas incrustadas. O edredom que a cobria era de um branco pérola.

Então recuperei a compostura e sorri para minha _BestFriendForever_ e para minha nova amiga.

- Obrigada.

Elas me abraçaram ao mesmo tempo.

- Sabe que é bem-vinda aqui. – disse Rose em meu cabelo.

Nos desvencilhamos e então Angela falou:

- Temos que sair para comemorar. Que tal a nova boate que inaugurou?

Eu e Rose assentimos. E eu precisava me distrair e precisava de novas emoções para me incentivar a escrever o meu livro.

Então o telefone de Rose tocou.

_**Everyday feels like a Monday, there is**_

_(Todo dia parece segunda-feira)_

_**No****escaping****from****the****heartache,****now****I**_

_(Não há como escapar da dor do coração)_

_**Wanna****put****it****back****together,****cause****it's**_

_(Agora eu quero juntar isso novamente)_

_**Always****better****late****than****never.**_

_(Porque sempre é melhor tarde do que nunca)_

Rose atendeu enquanto eu tentava me lembrar de onde conhecia aquela música.

- Oi, Alice! – pausa. – A Bella já está aqui. Nós estávamos pensando em ir naquela nova boate. Seria uma ótima oportunidade para você conhecê-la.

Então eu me lembrei que música era. Era _Falling__in__Love_ do McFly. Eu amava essa música.

Eu e Ang sentamos na minha nova cama para esperar Rose terminar a ligação com a tal da Alice.

Depois de um tempo, ela desligou.

- A Alice vai com a gente. E os irmãos dela também. E isso inclui a Heidi.

Ang fez uma careta. Eu não estava entendendo nada.

Me virei para Ang com a sobrancelha erguida, esperando explicações.

- Quem é?

- Alice Cullen é filha de Carlisle e Esme Cullen. Ela tem dois irmãos. O mais velho, Emmett, por quem Rose está caidinha, - Rose revirou os olhos - e Edward é o caçula. A Heidi é prima deles ou algo assim. Ela está passando uma semana aqui em Miami e é muito, mas muito, arrogante. Totalmente o contrário dos Cullens, que são educados e engraçados.

__Assenti.

Então a campainha tocou.

- Deve ser a Alice e os irmãos. – Disse Ang antes de descer.

- Vamos quero que a conheça. – falou Rose. Enquanto me puxava pela mão para fora do quarto.


End file.
